


YOI Advent Calendar 2018

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Collection of mini-fics for Yuri on Ice Advent Calendar 2018.  Prompts and pairings in chapter titles, warning tags added to chapter notes if needed.





	1. Day 1: Viktuuri, Bedsharing

Bedtime brought Yuuri some deep confusion. Yes, he’d shared a bed with Viktor before. He enjoyed sharing a bed with Viktor. Viktor was a cuddler, and when Makkachin was around, she joined them and it was perfect. Yuuri loved the cuddles. In the summer, it might be a little annoying to have a fur blanket around, but for now? Perfect. Especially for January in Saint Petersburg, a boy from Hasetsu needed all the warmth he could get.

The thing was, he’d never shared _this_ bed with Viktor. He’d seen it in magazines, he’d occasionally let himself dream about being here, but now that he was here… this was freaking him out. Even more than the ring on his hand, this felt like things with Viktor were real, and that scared the pants off of him.

Viktor looked up at him from the bed. “Yuuri? Are you coming?”

“I… um…” He should be. Especially if Viktor meant the potential double entendre.

“Ah.” Viktor got out of bed and wrapped Yuuri up as tight as he could. “Come on. We’re not going anywhere. This is your life, this is your bed, Makkachin is your dog, I am your fiancé. We’re together, you’re not dreaming, you’re not going to wake up alone.”

“Yes I am.” Yuuri hugged back. “You wake up way before I do, so I’ll probably wake up alone. It’s just going to be here instead of Hasetsu or Detroit, and I won’t be alone long.”


	2. Day 2: Phiciaociao, Distractions/Winter Spirits

Phichit picked himself up from the fall. This stupid quad was going to be the death of him. Of course, it would help if he could keep his mind on his skating. Normally, he was so much better than this! He skated it off and started to gather speed for another attempt at it.

When this one failed too, he slammed his hands on the ice. Celestino waved him over. “You okay, Phichit?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just getting frustrated with this. If I want to get this into my skate by Four Continents, I need to at least make some progress, but it doesn’t seem to be happening.” Phichit took the water bottle Celestino held out to him. “It’s aggravating!”

“I can see that. Any idea what’s wrong today?”

Yes, Phichit knew exactly what was wrong, but he really didn’t want to admit to it. “You’re going to be mad.”

“I am not.” Phichit just crossed his arms and waited. “Okay, if you did something stupid and you’re distracted because you’re trying to figure out how to tell me you have to go to court or something…”

“Nah, it’s not that bad. It’s just… I am distracted.”

“By?”

“Plans with my boyfriend tonight.”

Celestino’s eyebrows shot up, and a snort escaped as he tried to control his laughter. “And I’m supposed to be mad about this because…? If I got mad at Amy every time she got distracted by plans with her boyfriend, she’d leave the rink.”

“Amy never promised you that this wouldn’t be a distraction and it wasn’t going to affect my skating. I did.”

“I don’t care. If you think you can focus, get back out there and work on your choreography or something where you’re not going to be hurting yourself, otherwise go on home.”

Phichit spent the rest of his practice time working on basic skills. He still couldn’t believe Celestino wasn’t mad about the distraction, and that just distracted him more. He was too stubborn to take Celestino’s offer to go home, though.

If it weren’t for how rare it was that Phichit got to have plans with Celestino like this, he didn’t think he’d have the courage to knock. Even rarer was the chance to hang out with Celestino’s family, who were visiting from Italy for Christmas. His niece answered the door. “Hey, Phichit! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, really. What’s up?”

“Mom and Uncle Celestino are arguing over who’s cooking dinner and Grandma’s trying to figure out how to work NetFlix. I’m sure she’d love to have some help, and you’re not her grandkid, she might actually take it from you.” Bianca winked. “Which also gives you an excuse to get out of playing soccer with Paolo and Alessandro.”

“Heh. Thanks.” Phichit headed off to find Giovanna and help her get NetFlix working. She resisted his help at first, until Phichit reminded her how bad he was at soccer because there wasn’t ice involved.

Once NetFlix was working, Phichit headed for the kitchen. “Ciao Ciao?”

“Hey! When did you get here?” Celestino put down his knife and wrapped Phichit up in a big hug. “Tell my sister that living in America doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten how to cook pasta properly.”

“Oh no. No way. I am not getting between the two of you in an argument over food. I’ve made that mistake before and spent the next month paying for it because of how badly you guys wrecked my diet plan.” It had been worth it, but that was the off-season. He could not justify it now. “Speaking of, though, can we talk?”

Celestino raised an eyebrow. “Sure. Ilaria, you win, knock yourself out.” He led Phichit upstairs. “What’s on your mind?”

“Practice this morning. I got distracted, and I promised you that wouldn’t happen.”

Celestino scoffed. “You promised you wouldn’t get distracted by me at practice, that you could separate our professional relationship from our personal one. Getting distracted because you’re excited about your plans for after skating isn’t the same thing.”

“So… we’re good? You’re really not mad?”

“Are you kidding? I love that you’re so excited about spending time with my family that it’s distracting you at practice! As your coach, I’m aware that you’re usually great about keeping your head on the ice, so I can let it go once in a while. Losing focus happens to everyone.”

Phichit relaxed and hugged Celestino. “Sorry about making you lose your argument with Ilaria.”

“I’m not. Now I have an excuse to sit and cuddle with you while we watch Frosty!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frosty totally counts as a winter spirit. Fight me.


	3. Day 3: Leoji, Mistletoe

Christmas in America was a much bigger deal than Guang Hong was used to. It was like the holiday took over an entire month. From the moment finals were over, there was no avoiding anything about Christmas, and the only way he avoided it before was by burying himself in studying and practice. He thought most of it was silly, but there was one tradition he was looking forward to. Mistletoe would give him a good excuse to kiss Leo like he’d wanted to for two years, while having a reason to blow it off if Leo wasn’t interested. Of course, thanks to finals and skating practice, he didn’t end up going anywhere there would be mistletoe before Christmas break.

He’d missed Christmas Day, thanks to Nationals, but Leo had invited him to his family’s gathering the weekend after. Guang Hong was not prepared for this many people – and to his surprise, there was mistletoe. He pointed it out to Leo’s sister. “Given this is a family thing… why?”

“Family tradition – all the married couples take a picture kissing under the mistletoe. That I can remember, there have been six engagements that started with the proposer taking their soon-to-be-fiancé over to the mistletoe and getting down on one knee.” Espy punched his shoulder. “Don’t let that stop you from dragging Leo over there at some point. You don’t have to be married or engaged or planning to be to kiss under the mistletoe!”

“You do know that Leo and I aren’t dating, right?”

Espy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know, except that the only reason you’re not is that you’re too shy to ask him to and he’s scared to push you too far. Go kiss the boy.”

Guang Hong spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find the courage to go, especially after watching some of the couples enjoying their time under the mistletoe. Even with Espy’s encouragement and prompting, it didn’t work. Espy was smart, but she didn’t know everything, after all.

He was not prepared when Leo’s grandmother grabbed his hand. “Come on, we’re almost done with pictures, we just need you and Leo.”

“Abuela, no, we’re not…” Leo tried to protest, but he fell silent at a glare from his grandmother and let her drag them over. “I’m so sorry about this, Guang Hong, I don’t know what it’s going to take to convince her she’s wrong.”

“Don’t be sorry. Find a way to get even with your sister.” Guang Hong looked up at the mistletoe. “Or thank her, if she’s right about you liking me like this.”

Leo’s grandmother smacked Leo’s head. “You are an idiot, Leo, I thought you were just scared of certain family members who need to get their heads out of their rears when it comes to love. You’ve seriously never kissed the boy?”

“No, we’re just friends…” Leo said, rubbing his head.

“Only because he’s shy and you’re an idiot! He’s here, isn’t he?” She held up a finger. “And don’t you tell me that’s just because going home to China would be inconvenient, because he was there for skating and could more easily have stayed there than coming out here for half of your break!”

Leo didn’t have an answer for that, so he turned to focus on Guang Hong. “Am I an idiot?”

“I wouldn’t use that word, but yeah, kinda? Come on, let’s get this picture done so we can go talk this out properly.”

Their grandkids loved hearing about how their first kiss was part of the family tradition.


	4. Day 4: Milasara, Sweaters

There were some things Sara dreaded people finding out. She’d had her first kiss at seventeen – whether that was too old or not old enough depended on the person finding out, naturally. Emil found it hilarious that he’d had his first kiss before Sara; Michele thought it was awful that she’d let some guy kiss her. She’d never quite gotten around to telling him it wasn’t a guy. She did not need him starting to go off on the girls she spent time with, too.

Thanks to Michele’s protectiveness, people got weird ideas about just how close she and her twin brother were. It would get a million times worse if people found out that when she was home and not planning on going anywhere, she’d wear one of Michele’s sweaters and not much else. It wasn’t a weird thing at all. It’s just that his sweaters were comfortable and big and why shouldn’t she have the one part of having a boyfriend that she kind of wished for? Finding an actual boyfriend just to steal his sweaters was even weirder than just stealing her brother’s.

Of course, she still didn’t want anyone but Michele to know about it. It wasn’t anyone’s business what she wore to hang out at home. Therefore, Michele needed to be brutally murdered.

Sara hadn’t realized Mila was visiting. If she had, she’d have gotten dressed at least somewhat properly before coming out of her room. Mila took one look at Sara in Michele’s very worst ugly Christmas sweater – red with penguins and reindeer prancing all over it, complete with googly eyes – and burst into giggles. “I can’t believe you’re wearing that voluntarily.”

“Well, believe it, because the only other possibility is that I was forced into it by a horde of aliens.” Sara headed back to her room to change.

Mila followed her. “It’s cute, Sara. You look comfortable, which is what I’d expect. It’s just… why _that_ sweater? Christmas was two days ago!”

“So? It’s still Christmas season until the sixth. It’s comfortable and I like it.”

“Okay, I’m sorry I laughed at you. It looks good.” Mila winked at her. “Of course, it would look even better off of you…”

“Mila!” Sara pulled her away from the door and slammed it closed. “What if Mickey heard you?”

“So what?”

“So he doesn’t know…”

“Yes he does.” Mila giggled in disbelief. “You think he’d let me in without warning you if he didn’t know we were banging?”


	5. Day 5: JJBella + Chris, Trapped in a Cabin

They barely got back to the cabin before the snow started coming down so hard they wouldn’t be able to find their way. The snowstorm had been expected, at least, so Chris had prepared to be stuck inside for a couple days. When it hit a couple hours earlier than expected, he grabbed JJ and Isabella and made them leave their wedding reception early. They complained, but they’re the ones who planned a wedding for Canada in December so Chris really didn’t feel too bad for them.

JJ looked out the window after Chris got the door closed behind them. “Wow. That’s… wow. I’m sorry you’re stuck with us, Chris, but there’s no way I’m letting you go out there.”

Chris shivered and headed for the fireplace, kneeling to get the fire going. “I’m not crazy enough to try. Sorry about crashing your wedding night, but the storm was most inconsiderate about giving enough warning for me to have time to get back.”

“I hope everyone made it back to the hotel safely,” Isabella said. “That snow’s coming down hard.”

JJ had questioned why Chris insisted his headphones were essential enough to bring in out of the car. When JJ and Isabella disappeared into the bedroom for the night, Chris settled in with his headphones and his phone and prepared to completely drown out honeymoon noises. JJ and Isabella didn’t need anyone listening in, and while Chris had no objection to being a voyeur, that was when the people knew he was listening or watching and were into that.

He was surprised when JJ came out fifteen minutes later. He could almost hear the cracks Yuri would make about the King’s stamina, but Chris chose to believe that JJ had just forgotten something they wanted. He was not prepared when JJ came over and waved to get his attention. “Need something?”

“YES.” JJ glanced back at the bedroom door. “Help.”

Chris facepalmed. “I know you were waiting for marriage, but surely you know how this works.”

“Yeah, of course, I mean, in theory, I know where all the parts are supposed to go and I know that we’re gonna have to experiment some to figure out what works for us, but… how do we get started? Every time we try something, we keep bursting into giggles and it’s weird!”

“Even things you’ve done before?” JJ glared at him, and Chris rolled his eyes. “I know you’ve kissed.”

“Not with our clothes off!”

“But you have kissed. So start there. Then let instinct take over. Pay attention to how she reacts to stuff, make adjustments, and if you get a giggle attack just wait for it to pass and get back to what you were doing. It’s okay to be awkward, you’re just barely getting started. Just remember that the most important thing is that things feel good and you’re connecting with her. If you don’t get around to everything, that’s okay, you have plenty of time. No one’s going to check!”

“I don’t want to disappoint her…”

“It’s better than hurting her or trying to force things so much that you end up making it worse next time you try. You’ll be fine. Just have fun!”

JJ nodded and headed back into the bedroom. Chris put his headphones back on. JJ and Isabella would figure this out, surely.


	6. Day 6: Emil/Sara, Fireplace

Sara pulled the blanket tighter around her. She’d been freezing all day – snowboarding would do that to you – and all she wanted was to sit here and be warm. The fireplace was roaring and she loved it. She did not want to move from here.

Someone dropping down beside her made her look away from the flame. “Emil? What are you doing here?”

“I heard you weren’t going out to dinner, so I thought I’d bring you some.” He handed her a tray full of hot food that would warm her from within without wrecking her diet. It was perfect. “Mind if I join you here?”

“You aren’t going out to dinner?” Then again, there was enough food on the tray for two, even if one of them was Emil.

“Nah. Not if it means leaving you alone here.”

Sara looked up from the soup she’d started eating. “Don’t you dare start treating me like Mickey does. I don’t need a chaperone.”

“That’s not what I meant. I know you don’t need a chaperone, but you’ve always liked having people around for company. Okay?”

“Okay.” Sara scooted over, putting the tray between them, and leaned against Emil. He was always so warm. They sat there quietly eating supper. Sara finally felt warm by the time she was done, and she closed her eyes.

They flew open again at the feeling of a kiss on top of her head. “Emil?”

“Yeah?”

“What was that for?”

“Because you’re my friend?”

“That’s not what that felt like.”

“What did it feel like, then?”

“Like a boyfriend.”

“I think you’d have noticed if you had a boyfriend, don’t you?”

“You know what I mean, Emil. Where’s this coming from?”

“I like you. I’m sorry for getting caught up in the moment, I didn’t mean to.”

“So why didn’t you do anything earlier? I refuse to believe you’re scared of Mickey…”

“No, but I didn’t want to do anything while you and he were still so close. It’s not that I don’t like Mickey, obviously, he’s my best friend. For now, at least, if you agree to date me that may not survive.”

“You’d throw away such an important friendship over this? I couldn’t do that to Mickey.”

“Hey, it’s Mickey who’d be making the choice. If he decides to hate me for dating you, how exactly am I supposed to stop that?”

“True…” She’d sworn to stop letting Mickey make decisions for her, and this was exactly the kind of decision she’d meant, too. She hadn’t had Emil specifically in mind, but she knew him, she liked him, and he’d always treated her well as a friend. “He can just get over it. If you’re willing to take that chance, we can deal with the awkward.”


End file.
